wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Wheel of Fortune timeline (syndicated)
Season 12 I may as well start this, given that I've got something to put here that's relevant: as mentioned some time ago on Guint's talk page, something about Season 12 is screwed up because from all indications it should've ended on June 16 (Week 41) rather than the 23rd. Contemporary articles confirm the dates of the Disney World, Virginia, and Celebrity Award Winners shows. The following are contemporary recaps by Robair on alt.tv.game-shows (Google account required to view these), which indicate that the weeks of December 26-30 and January 2-6 were repeats. And yes, I'm aware there's a bunch of spoilers right below, but they're here for the sake of context and to help those who might be having trouble dating some episodes they may have. * January 4 (mentions that Wheel is in repeats this week as well) * January 9 (Sheba/Mary/Ina {Day 3 - $46,945}; Sheba wins $22,698) * January 11 (Paula {Day 2 - $51,277}/Merrian/Garrett; Paula defends her championship, a total of $58,021) * January 12-13 (Paula/Melanie/Chris {Chris wins $53,404}, then Chris/Arselan/Betty {Betty wins $10,000}) * January 30 (Janet/Jan/David; David wins $18,252) * January 31 (Howard/Cortney/David; Howard wins $29,040) * February 1 (Verla/Fred/Howard; Howard defends his championship, a total of $64,633 {Megaword used: EROTICISM}) * February 2 (Howard/Michael/Janice; Michael wins $30,450) * February 3 (David/Michael/Patrick; David wins $7,390 after failing on THE BLAHS {Megaword used: AMBIVALENCE}) * March 6 (Phil/Alan {Day 3 - $62,116}/Jay; Alan retires with $103,275 {OFF THE BEAM used in Round 1}) * March 10 (Doreen {Day 3 - $107,509}/Matt/Amy; Doreen retires with $113,559) * March 16 (Patty/Joe {Day 2 - $9,292}/Gary; Joe defends his championship, a total of $56,845 {Patty tries to have it both ways regarding the Free Spin; Megaword used: VALEDICTORIAN}) * March 17 (Steve/Erica/Joe; Joe retires with $63,845 {was LEPRECHAUN a Megaword? Certainly looks like one...}) * March 20 (Mindy/Charlene/Joe; Charlene wins $33,000) * March 21 (Mike/Lisa/Charlene; Lisa wins $56,199 {PRESIDENT ON TWENTY-DOLLAR BILL puzzle}) * [Wheel wasn't recapped on March 22; not sure why.] * March 24 (Jennifer/Lucille/Gene {Day 2 - $28,900}; Gene defends his championship, a total of $68,500) * March 27 (Jim/Gene/Michelle; Michelle wins $42,680) * March 28 (Ralph/David/Michelle; Ralph wins $25,756 {Megaword used: COGNIZANT}) * March 29 (Colleen/Jack/Ralph; Ralph defends his championship, a total of $52,006 {Megaword used: GARGANTUAN; REVERBERATION was used on 3/30}) As a result, everything through March 30 (plus May 1-5 and 15-26) is correct. As the week of March 27 was swept Bonus Round-wise, the problem's between April 3 and June 12...unless, as things seem to indicate, there were three weeks of repeats that year. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 06:31, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Season 30 I'm starting this since today is the premiere of the 30th Anniversary Season for Wheel. And there are changes coming such as the set upgrades (it's essentially the same set used since Season 21), the dollar values on the wheel being raised, $500 per consonant when landing on a prize and wild card, "decades" category, and there's many more. However, the category strips and toss-up music are still the same. But I do hope a new main theme and new puzzle solve cue will debut this season and the toss-up, bonus round and speed up musics get changed later this season; the 2006 Happy Wheels needs to go as well as that opening theme used since Season 25. ( 07:12, September 17, 2012 (UTC)) Split needed? I think it's necessary that this article gets split into separate sections. Currently, the page is over 850,000 bytes, which is extremely huge and affects page loading time. I visited this page while at work using a Windows XP computer, only to have to wait two minutes to load the entire page and do anything. -- [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 20:55, January 19, 2014 (UTC) * How do you propose we split this, then? For the record, I use a Windows XP computer with Google Chrome and usually end up waiting about 30 seconds at the most, so it could be the browser or connection setup that your workplace has. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 01:00, January 20, 2014 (UTC) **I would suggest splitting by every ten seasons (so that would result in subpages starting with "..../Seasons 1-10", "..../Seasons 11-20", etc). If that isn't plausible, then how about splitting it by studio? -- [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 18:53, January 20, 2014 (UTC) **I think it should be split by content. Like Seasons like 3-5 aren't going to have a lot of content, so make them a subpage unto themselves. Season 6 and 7 however would each need it's own subpage considering how much content for Season 6 and 7 exists. UltimaGanon (talk) 20:24, January 20, 2014 (UTC)UltimaGanon * Discussing it with some others, here's what I think of the three suggestions above: ** Splitting by -1 to X0 (1-10/11-20/21-30) is great, but would definitely be heavy on the last page. ** Splitting by studio...? That'd be 1-6 (Burbank)/7-12 (Television City)/13-current (Culver City), which would hardly solve anything. ** Splitting by volume of content somewhat brings the Nighttime Video Archive splits to mind, but some pages would be very rarely touched and the timeline splitting would be haphazard. ** One suggestion given to me while discussing it with others was to split it either 1-8/9-16/17-24/25-current or 1-9/10-18/19-27/28-current, both of which I like a lot – although right now I'm leaning toward the latter. TPH is the head of the Wiki, though, so he may want to weigh in on the matter first. Hopefully, a decision will be reached in seven days. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 03:28, January 21, 2014 (UTC) * I "measured" the length of the page, and this suggests any of these: 1-9/10-14/15-20/21-25/26-29/30-current (6 pages); 1-11/12-17/18-24/25-29/30-current (5 pages); 1-12/13-20/21-28/29-current (4 pages); 1-14/15-25/26-current (3 pages); or 1-20/21-current (2 pages). Mechamind (talk) 03:52, January 21, 2014 (UTC) * The two- and three-page ideas would be splitting one huge page into some still-pretty-big pages, with the latter being larger, although the first page ending with the change from trilons to monitors is good. The five- and six-page ideas might be splitting things up too thinly. Four pages would probably be best, and I'm starting to like your four-page distribution a bit more than the one I was leaning toward, mainly because the first page would end right after Friedman took over (although Season 12 in particular could probably be expanded a bit). -Daniel Benfield (talk) 14:24, January 21, 2014 (UTC) * ...Alright, I bit the bullet much earlier than I said I would and followed Mechamind's four-page suggestion, but with one exception – Seasons 1-12 are retained on the main page so it still has a purpose, similar to the main page of the Nighttime Video Archive (whose relevant links have also been fixed). -Daniel Benfield (talk) 15:56, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Further splitting is probably needed... I don't remember who originally suggested this, but I'm seriously considering splitting the timeline up by season. This would allow each season the freedom to grow at its own pace, plus allow each month of the season and the "Season Changes" header to be its own section, both of which would help with editing. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 21:22, June 12, 2016 (UTC)